1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a crimping tool for the crimping of circle clamps onto a plurality of cables, more particularly electric cables. Primarily, the invention is used in conjunction with a bench vise or with wrenches or pliers whenever a bench vise is not available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tools which cinch or crimp ferrules or terminals onto electric cables are well known. These prior art devices are generally plier-like in their construction, are operated manually and are therefore limited to manual forces, unlike the present invention which utilizes a multiplied force by the use of a bench vise or the like.